


Cherished Moments

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [82]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Spencer cherished every moment he spent with Logan.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Spencer Reid
Series: Prompt Challenges [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cherished Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Cherish" at [fluffbingo on Dreamwidth](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) in spring of 2019. I never posted it back then and I think (I could be misremembering since it's been over a year) it might have been due to not meeting the required length. I certainly remember realising that I was about to post some of my stories (and there were several that didn't meet that length).

Spencer cherished every moment he spent with Logan. They both led busy lives and could be called away at any given time. Even planned vacations could be cancelled at a moment’s notice sometimes. It didn’t help that they lived so far apart and couldn’t just meet as time permitted – a little planning was required.

So, whenever they managed to get a string of uninterrupted time together, they made the most of it. As much as he enjoyed the trips to the museums, bars and the plain walks through the park, he favored being at home with Logan. Just the thought of snuggling on the couch, reading a book or two in comfortable silence was pure bliss.

Those moments of calm, feeling the heat coming from Logan, being able to smell him – his aftershave, his cigars and the whiskey he preferred. It was something uniquely Logan. It didn’t hurt that the evenings tended to end with Logan’s hands starting to wander whenever he got bored reading. There were even some evenings where he could barely concentrate on reading waiting just for that moment.


End file.
